The Island
The Island is the 10th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 36th episode overall. It premiered during a Back-to-Back Bear Stack event.www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/we-bare-bears/stacked-on-an-island-episode.html Synopsis While trying to sail to Japan, the baby bears get stranded on an island. Luckily, they meet Dave and Karla, who help with survival on the island while looking for an escape. Plot The episode starts with the cubs lost at sea. As they float along the waters, Grizzly is watching their surroundings through his hand-made binocular while Ice Bear is attempting to guide their box that has been left adrift. Panda attempts to savor some crumbs from a granola box, but can't eat much as they're trying to preserve it as long as possible. Suddenly, a massive wave comes, and the bears are washed up on an island. Grizz believes that they are in Japan, but claims that there were less buildings then he expected. They decide to explore the island, but they are chased by a large reptile. The bears finally escape, but find themselves stuck in quicksand. Dave and Karla come to the rescue by using a vine to pull the bears out. Karla is glad to know that the bears are okay, and Dave asks if a rescue team is coming. Grizzly explains that they were washed up in their box, and asks if they are in Japan. Dave tells them that they aren't at their destination, but Karla reassures them. Panda tells Karla that she is lucky to be stranded with Dave, believing that he is Karla's husband. However, Dave explains that they were shipwrecked separately. As Panda introduces himself and his brothers, Dave starts to write in a journal. Grizzly wants to see what he is writing. Dave claims that he was a travel blogger, and nervously takes his journal back. Karla offers to let the bears stay with her and Dave, and Panda says that he will go if they have food. At Dave and Karla's home, everyone is relaxing and the bears are telling stories. Dave says that he is going to sleep, and Karla tries to get the bears to sleep as well. Grizzly says that they will sleep if Karla sings them a song. After she finishes singing, Grizzly asks if she is missing home, to which Karla replies that she does and tells them that they will get off the island. The next morning, Ice Bear goes to help Dave get coconuts from the tree. At the top of the tree, Ice Bear is surprised to spot a helicopter in the distance. He races down the tree and gets Dave to follow him. Meanwhile, Grizzly wakes up and asks Panda where Ice Bear is. Panda says that he must be out for a jog. Karla offers them fruit for breakfast. Ice Bear takes Dave to the hut and tries to act out what he wants to tell them. Grizzly says that he really needs to teach Ice Bear how to talk. Ice Bear runs away, and Grizzly says that they are supposed to follow him. Ice Bear leads everyone to the abandoned helicopter. Grizzly suggests to go inside, but Dave says that it may not be safe inside. Karla says that they may be able to get the engine to work. Dave does not seem to want the helicopter to fix. Panda says that there may be emergency supplies in the back, but they find nothing. Dave says that they should leave. Karla is upset because she believes it was her last chance. Dave tries to comfort her, but Karla says that she needs to be alone. Dave follows after her. Grizzly feels sorry for Karla, and Panda suggests that they collected some food from the forest to surprise her. Grizzly agrees, saying that Karla will explode with happiness. They set out to find food, and Ice Bear sees a box. Grizzly and Panda follow him, and discover that it contains emergency supplies. Grizzly opens it and sees an inflatable raft. Grizzly and Panda are ecxited to use it to get Carla off the island. Dave finds the bears and asks what they are doing. Grizzly explains that they will be able to escape, but Dave runs away with the box. Panda says that Dave is taking it for himself, and the bears chase after him. Dave is stopped at a cliff and says to forget about the box, but the bears try to take it from him anyways. Dave throws the bears and the box off the edge and into the quicksand. He says that Karla can't know how to get off the island since it is the only way to win her heart. He says that she will be as madly in love with him as he is with her, and he will stay on the island as long as he has to. Grizzly says that his love is about "lies and deceit". Panda calls Dave a "weird creeper", and says that they will escape and tell Karla about Dave's plan. They continue to sink. Grizzly dives under and opens the raft, and all the bears land on it. Grizzly says that they are free, and that they need to save Karla. Karla is sitting by herself. Dave comes and brings water to her, and then asks if she is okay. Karla says that she worries that they will never get off the island. Dave says that it isn't that bad since they have food, shelter, and each other. Grizzly and Ice Bear are standing on a branch, and start to throw coconuts at Dave. Grizzly tells Karla to get away, and explains that Dave only wants Karla to fall in love with him. Dave tries to prove innocence by saying that he has been helpful, but Panda comes in with Dave's journal. Dave tries to attack the bears, saying that they have messed everything up. Karla says that if it wasn't for him, they could be at home. The bears help Karla run away, and Ice Bear throws one last coconut at Dave. Dave chases them. Karla, Grizzly, and Panda board the raft, but Dave grabs Ice Bear. Karla tells him to let go of Ice Bear, and Dave says that he won't unless Karla promises to love him. Ice Bear grabs a starfish and throws it at Dave, then he boards the raft with his brothers. That night, Karla and the bears are on the raft far into the ocean. The bears are asleep and shivering, so Karla puts her blanket over them. Karla then goes to sleep, and a rescue boat comes. They bring Karla on to the boat, but they don't see the bears since they are under the blanket. The next morning, the bears are washed up somewhere else. They wake up, and Grizzly asks where they are. Panda asks where Karla went, but Grizzly interrupts him. He excitedly points and says that they had made it to Japan, to which Panda replies, "Isn't that peachy?" Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Karla (debut) * Dave (debut) Locations * The Island * Japan Music * Karla's Lullaby Trivia * In this episode, along with other ones that feature the Bears during infancy, Baby Ice Bear has been shown to speak nothing at all, which makes it hard for Baby Grizzly and Baby Panda to understand what he tries to express. Baby Grizzly mentions that they've got to teach Baby Ice Bear how to talk some time. This may hint that Ice Bear's brothers taught him how to speak as they grew. * When the Baby Bears introduce themselves to Karla and Dave, Baby Panda tells them his brothers names and was almost about to say Baby Ice Bear's name until Baby Grizzly interrupted him saying to Dave "hey what are you doing?" * When Dave says that if he’s ever been helpful to Karla and the Baby Bears, Grizz also mentions that twice to his brothers Panda and Ice Bear in the very first episode Pilot. * When the Bears are gathering fruit for Karla, Panda picks up a durian and suggests against adding it. This may be in reference to Daniel Chong's Singaporean heritage, where the fruit is considered a delicacy. However, its foul smell makes the fruit undesirable to foreigners. * When Dave grabs Baby Ice Bear by his feet, this is the first episode Karla calls him a little jellybean. * When Ice Bear had ninja stars in the past episodes, this is the first episode he uses a starfish to throw in Dave's face and this episode shows how he first learns to throw and use stars as he grew up and wanted to learn karate. Cultural References * Dave saying "so long, and thanks for all the fruit" was possibly a reference to Douglas Adams' book "So Long, and Thanks for all the Fish". * The way Dave was trying to keep Karla on the island is reminiscent of a method a person can do to give their soon-to-be victim Stockholm Syndrome, a condition that causes the one who's held hostage to grow feelings of loyalty, sympathy, or even affection towards their captor. International Premieres * October 27, 2016 (UK & Ireland) Errors * During the ending sequence, as the boat sails off, it's slightly above the water rather than on it, leaving a gap between the ship and the water. Videos The Island - We Bare Bears - Cartoon Network Bedtime on the Island - We Bare Bears - Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:F